


Red On Red

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, gets a little heated at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: For this year I decided to a combined RubyRiko fic for their birthdays.Just the two of them being cuddly, cosy, and intimate.





	Red On Red

**Author's Note:**

> For this year's birthday fic, I decide to combine Riko and Ruby, as I have yet to do a serious RubyRiko story. The Silly Lilies series was just for goofs.  
> I actually came up with the opening for this a couple of months ago, but then it stalled for me. Getting it done turned out to be more difficult than it should have been. I had meant to get it done by yesterday, on the actual day between the birthdays, but it didn't work out that way.
> 
> The opening has changed very little from what I first imagined: Set up the confession, then cut to them having been together for a couple of months. The rest of it has gone through some iterations. The original thought was to write a date, but then I remembered how bad I am at coming up with ideas for what to do on dates. And realised that I just wanted to write about them cuddling. Which then became... a little more heated. 

_Near the end of Summer vacation:_

"What was it you wanted to see me about, Riko-chan?" Ruby asked.

Riko had practised this, but now that the moment was here, her nerves had kicked into high gear. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She envisioned all the ways this could go wrong. So to try to keep herself focused, she balled up her fists enough to press her nails into her skin.

"Ruby-chan... I have something I need to tell you, but it might sound a little weird..."

* * *

_Late September:_

Riko plinked and plonked away at the keys of the piano, but it was a little hard to concentrate today. She knew she had to work on the new song, but her mind was elsewhere. A heavy sigh ensued.

The door to the room slid open, and Riko looked up at the sound. It was a very welcome sight.

"Ruby-chan!"

"Hello, Riko-chan," Ruby said, and closed the door behind her. While walking closer, she asked: "Anything on your mind? It didn't really sound like you were playing music."

"Heh... you could say that..." Riko closed the lid over the keys. "I think Dia-san is still upset with me," she said, and sighed again. Things had been a little tense when she had stopped by the clubroom earlier. And when they had passed each other in the hallway at lunch.

Ruby got behind Riko, and gave her a hug. It was nice to feel that warm, soft cheek against her own. "She's not truly upset, just... it's one thing to know your little sister has a girlfriend, and another to walk in on them making out," she said, trying to sound reassuring.

It had been quite the scene. Ruby on top of Riko. Lips passionately locked together. Dia had looked about to die of shock.

"And she blames me," Riko said. That much had been made obvious.

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm her sweet little sister. She's worried about you corrupting me." The mirth in Ruby's voice was poorly constrained.

"Hah... sweet little imp, more like," Riko scoffed.

Ruby was far more active in terms of showing affection than she was. But honestly Riko liked it that way. She liked being pushed around a little, and even pushed over. And she might have even encouraged such behaviour. Perhaps Dia was right about the corrupting part.

"So I'm still sweet?"

"Always," Riko said with a smile. She reached up, and ran her fingers through Ruby's hair.

Ruby stared down at the piano for a while. "Hm... hey. Wanna go somewhere? Take your mind off of things?" she asked.

Riko was enjoying leaning against her girlfriend. "Go somewhere? Is that code for going to the bathroom so we can make out some more?" she asked accusingly.

"That's an idea," Ruby said, and giggled enchantingly. "But no, I'm serious. Once we're out today, let's hop on the bus to Numazu. Go to a cafe, or something."

Riko caressed Ruby's arm. It was a nice thought, but... "Have you forgotten what tomorrow is?" she asked.

"Hm? Of course not," Ruby said. "It would be criminal to forget your birthday. But what does that have to do with going out today?"

"Well..." Riko pondered how to explain it properly. "How about we go the day after tomorrow instead?" she suggested. "The day before yours. It's a curious coincidence that we're only two days apart, so I was thinking... let's make the day in between something special for just the two of us." She had been thinking about that for a while, but hadn't gotten around to suggesting it. Ruby's suggestion reminded her to say it.

"Ooo, I like that!" Ruby said happily. "Even though we're so close together, the others want to celebrate a little on both days."

"Exactly." Riko thought the same. "So going away on either of those days would be tricky." Though the idea of just running off somewhere for all three days was a tempting one.

"Well, then." Ruby rubbed her cheek against Riko's. "How about you play something for me today?" she asked, as if she required some compensation.

Riko giggled. "I can do that," she said. She might not be able to come up with anything new, but she could still play a finished song. "Won't you get tired standing like that, though? You should take a seat."

Ruby made a show of thinking it over. "Hmmmm... I could... sit in your lap?"

"Then I won't be able to play," Riko said.

"We won't know until we try!" Ruby grinned.

Riko smiled. "Sorry, but you'll have to choose. Lap, or music." She would wink if they weren't squished so close together.

"Fine." Ruby heaved a dramatic sigh. "It was my suggestion, so I guess I'll find a chair." She stood up, and gently brushed her fingers across Riko's neck before she found a seat.

Riko shivered pleasantly, then lifted the lid over the keys again. She still had that song to finish, but if she wasn't getting anywhere anyway, maybe playing something different would help. If not, then hopefully at least Ruby would enjoy it.

* * *

Two days later, after the two of them had spent most of the day in Numazu, they had gone back to Riko's house, and Riko's room.

Riko was sitting on the bed, with her arms lazily draped around Ruby, who was leaning with her back against Riko.

"Has anyone ever told you you have pretty hands?" Ruby asked while caressing said hands.

Riko was doing her best to endure how it was tickling her a little. "Once or twice," she answered.

"Oh? By who?" Ruby sounded curious.

"Well... Chika-chan a few times... You-chan... Chika-chan's mother at one point," Riko said while thinking it over. That last one had felt rather out of the blue, but Chika's mother had a way of speaking her mind without warning.

Ruby suddenly lifted one of Riko's hands, and gave it a kiss. "Well, no one else has kissed them, right?" she asked, her tone of voice a little odd.

Riko blinked, then took a guess: "Ruby-chan? Are you jealous?"

"No," Ruby said, though a moment later she admitted: "Maybe..." She sounded like she was sulking.

"Aw, Ruby-chan~." Riko wrapped her arms around her. "Our friends are going to give us compliments, right? Do you think I should get jealous every time someone calls you cute?" That would take up a lot of time.

Ruby turned her head to try to look at Riko. "So... you never get jealous?" she asked.

"Er..." Riko blushed. "I didn't say that..." But she didn't want to openly admit her feelings about Ruby's close friendship to Hanamaru. She knew it was silly, but it was an intrusive thought that liked to intrude fairly regularly.

There was a glint in Ruby's eyes. "Hm... then maybe we should affirm our feelings, Riko-chan~," she said in a fiendishly playful tone, and twisted herself around to face Riko without breaking the embrace.

Riko's heart started to beat faster. "How do you mean?" she asked, feeling both excited and a little nervous.

Ruby stretched herself up to kiss Riko. It was warm, and Riko felt herself getting slowly toppled onto her back. Or maybe she was leaning back voluntarily. It was hard to keep track of things that weren't Ruby.

"You always taste so good, Riko-chan~," Ruby teased as she looked down on Riko beneath her.

Riko's heart was pounding. This side of Ruby was something only she got to see. Had it always been there, just waiting to be unleashed? Or was it Riko's corrupting influence that had brought it out? Regardless of the cause, it made her stomach flutter when Ruby looked at her like that.

"Feel free to help yourself to more~," Riko said in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

Ruby looked delighted as she went in for another kiss, her tongue wrapping itself around Riko's.

Riko put her hand on the back of Ruby's head, and she could feel Ruby's hand on her thigh. _Have as much of me as you'd like, Ruby-chan_ , she thought blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel a little strange when I see doujins and fics where Riko is the top. I gather a lot of people imagine her that way, but I've become so conditioned with my own fics and the people around me, that I can't really see her as not being a bottom. More neko than tachi. And not necessarily because she's a natural bottom like Yohane, but because she really wants to be. I have no doubts Riko could be a top if she wanted to, as she has certainly "studied" enough to know how, but the key thing is that she doesn't want to. She wants to be the one who gets kabedon'd, and pushed over. I can see her going so far as to teach her partner how it should be done. I certainly can't imagine her topping Chika or You. I have probably thought far more about how the different ships would work than is reasonable.
> 
> Though if you have a different read on her, fair enough. The important thing is we have fun with our own headcanons. I absolutely do. And I really enjoy the idea of a dominant Ruby. You might have noticed in my earlier fics.


End file.
